meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Skye
Skye is a Jinn that hails from and is created in Resicrypha, the realm of the Prince of Chaos. __ToC__ Appearance As a Jinn, Skye's appearance can change drastically and even more her size, although usually still dwarfing normal humans in size. Common "staying" attributes is her glowing Green eyes and Aquatic-Green Hair of long length. She also has golden bracelets which is a reference to the lore of Genies where they're chained by their wrists. Her lower half is normally ghostly and will always end where her trinket that contains her is. In her case, her trinket is a Small Golden Earring which is in the shape of a flower with a green gem embroiled into its centre. As her human persona, she is a fairly tan female standing at 5'4 with a preposterously long pony tail that goes down to her knees. She of course, retains her exotic hair and eye colours. Her golden bracelets are seemingly shrunken in size to accommodate her more human-sized body and is a lot more elegant than the version she wears in her normal Jinn state. Personality Skye is practically the definition of a "Free Spirit" and although tied to the user of her specific trinket, is nonetheless extremely jovial and happy whenever she gets the chance to roam. In fact, the term "Patient" isn't even the 10th word people would usually describe her with once she gets to see the outside world. She holds immense and great respect to the Titan Princes, specifically the Trinity and more Order and Chaos. While she respects Death and what it does, she specifically seems to be almost deathly afraid of it, her past being the obvious root cause. She's also extremely afraid of using her powers when she's connected to a host and does it more out of duty and responsibility due to them being her master even when against her will. History Creation Long before the creation of most of the known Multiverse, the Prince of Chaos was busy at work slamming together ideas and forging the Worlds as we know it; with purpose and conviction (And mostly fun). It was here that early fanatics of The Necrobane managed to steal a Golden Flower from Resicrypha. Although many of these Fanatics were lost even attempting to touch the golden flower, they managed to get a single pedal outside of the realm without causing it to warp reality. Using it, they forged an extremely powerful Jinn; one which had the power to control the natural Chaos that was Reality. The physical Pedal itself became the earring trinket this Jinn was tied to; its own body being its own prison. This Jinn from the moment of its inception was of a paradoxical existence. Their Chaotic being was tied to an Orderly Trinket and their mind was created with sentience and free will, but forced with Absolute Obedience. These early Fanatics used this Jinn to their own ends, of course, ending life and spreading the "Cure" that the Necrobane brought. Although immediately opposed to such courses of action, they were unable to resist their master's wishes and nonetheless began to use their powers of Chaos to seed Death in what normally should be rich and fertile worlds. For years, this Jinn cried out at their inability to do anything. It was here that some of the early Acolytes of SolMagnus was called by the Jinn to thwart itself and its Masters, although the combined powers of Chaos and Death proved too much for the Forces that wished for Order. Luckily for the Multiverse, Chaos, who knew of this Jinn's existence since the beginning and was mildly amused, grew bored of the unoriginal Chaos the Death Fanatics wrought and in a single blink, ended their existence. The Jinn, innocent of their master's crimes, was whisked away to Resicrypha to live a more free life. As the very foundations of their being was forged from the same energies that made up Resicrypha, they were able to move about freely and without restraint from the Earrings. For millennia, this Jinn roamed this realm and developed as an entity; a living creature. Adopting the name Skye, literally "Free-Spirited", and assuming the female gender, she became the unofficial Guide for those lost in Akreious' Realm. Today Abilities *'Jinn Physiology:' As with all Jinns, Skye is composed of Ichor. Due to this, she is tied to an artifact which anchors her existence. However, this also means she is unable to die via mortal means as she's essentially a mass of Magic. **'Super Strength:' Being a Jinn, Skye has natural Super Strength outstripping that of any normal Mortal, such that 2030 Human Weaponry and Explosives seemed inefficient and worthless in favour of just punching her targets. **'Flight:' She can naturally fly at extremely high speeds. At least in Resicrypha where her movements are not limited, she is easily able to crack the Speed of Light. *'Chaos Magic:' Being forged from a Golden Flower's pedal, Skye is able to use a unique form of Magic that was created with the Union of Chaotic Energies and Normal Magical Energies. This allows her to manipulate Chaos and effectively warp all Probability, although she's only able to manipulate the Chaos of the Present so Time Manipulation is not a thing possible for her. **'Wish Realization:' Skye is naturally tied to her Master's Orders and due to the nature of her creation, she's only able to use her full powers when fusing her own Chaos Magic with the Mana/Life of her Master. While this allows her to warp Reality far more than she would be able to normally, it also risks the Wisher's life in doing so as the Mortal Life is inherently limited. *'Death Magic:' As her original Creators were Fanatics of Death, she has a natural sliver of a connection to the Necrobane, allowing her to perform Lesser Spells of Death without use of her Chaos Magic with great effort as she concentrates to draw out that tiny connection. Limitations *'Tethered:' When outside of the realm Resicrypha, Skye is tethered to her earring and can't move anymore than a few meters away from it. This can temporarily be bypassed by her present master requesting a wish that requires her to move more than her normal limit. *'Complete Subservience:' Due to the very nature of her creation, Skye is unable to go against her present User/Master's orders and wishes even if she herself wholeheartedly disagrees. This also means she is unable to utilize her full capabilities without specific orders from them. Category:Akreious Category:Magical Beings